Veni, Vidi, Vici?
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Suite de "in vino veritas".


**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Mentalistes ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est celui d'écrire.

**Commentaire**

Puisqu'on en est à causer le latin entre gens de bonne compagnie, rendons à César ce qui appartient à Jules… Et rendons hommage à Filament-de-lune qui a soufflé le titre et l'idée de la suite… donc acte… Mes hommages bien bas… Ceci est pour vous… J'espère que cela vous siéra :)

Et pour répondre à ce que tu disais, dans ce texte là, j'imagine Jane beaucoup plus « entreprenant » que dans « soirée en tête en tête » où, finalement, c'est la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre…

OS en deux parties distinctes, une première où Lisbon se trouve confrontée à elle-même et l'autre, au restaurant, en plein vif du sujet.

La première partie mêle description, monologue, monologue intérieur et paroles rapportées, j'espère que ce sera clair…

La seconde est plus « classique ».

Enjoy!

* * *

Lisbon était dans sa salle de bain.

Et elle était dans une sale posture.

Un doigt tendant légèrement sa paupière inférieure, la tête renversée à demi sur le côté pour attraper la lumière blafarde du spot, la bouche tordue et un bout de la langue sortie sur le côté, elle tentait d'appliquer un crayon à maquillage.

- Cha m'abbrandra à bas me maguiller blus chouvent… articula-t-elle pour elle-même…

Elle regarda le résultat.

_Pas trop mal. Flic, c'est une plaie pour la féminité, _se dit-elle.

Elle finit par un très léger fard à paupière qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi même. La vendeuse l'avait un peu saoulée avec ses « conseils beauté »… Elle, elle voulait juste un truc sympa, qui s'harmonise avec ses yeux et qui fasse pas trop « voiture volée » même si elle avait la main lourde…

Elle fit un pas en arrière dans la petite pièce, tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche et fit une moue.

_Pas mal. C'est la lumière qui est naze ou c'est ma peau qui est moche ?_

Elle mit un rouge à lèvre à peine visible pour clore le tout.

Elle parlait à son reflet dans le miroir

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as accepté cette invitation ? Hein Térésa ?

Bien évidemment, _l'autre_ ne lui répondit pas. Elle aurait flippé si cela avait été le cas. Elle nota qu'elle devait arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur japonais… même si Rigsby disait que c'était bien.

Elle reprit.

- Evidemment, tu as voulu faire la maline… il t'a provoquée… tu en as l'habitude, non ? Tu aurais dû voir le truc venir… mais non… tu es tombée dans le panneau…

Elle se brossa encore une fois les cheveux qu'elle rassembla en une queue de cheval un peu stricte. Elle fit la grimace.

- Non... Trop sévère… -Elle tourna la tête - Quoi que… Hum… mouai… Tu veux pas non plus qu'il te laisse aux vestiaires quand même ?

Elle défit la queue de cheval et s'ébroua. Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle était hirsute, comme après 12 jours dans une caverne. Elle plongea la brosse dans sa chevelure pour réarranger le tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'es conne… Mais qu'est-ce t'es conne… Mais qu'est-ce t'es conne… n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire… C'est Jane… C'est _juste_ Jane…

Elle posa la brosse.

_Là… c'est mieux… La même Lisbon que d'habitude mais le modèle maquillé… Arrête Térésa, t'es pas une Barbie…_

- C'est ça le problème… C'est que c'est Jane… Souffla-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller.

_Bon… rien de fancy… il est là pour être déçu…_

Elle se tenait devant l'armoire de sa chambre grande ouverte.

C'était désespérant.

A part la même robe de soirée qu'elle traînait pour les « obligations professionnelles », rien de folichon dans ses tiroirs.

_Nouvelle note pour moi-même : faire les magasins pour trouver des fringues de sortie sympas._

_Et puis c'est juste un restau avec Jane… avec Jane ?_

_Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle regarda le radio réveil. Il n'allait pas tarder et elle était encore en petite culotte.

Elle jeta un œil dans la psyché qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et se vit de pied, en sous-vêtement, pas très grande, soit, mais plutôt bien faite et le corps ferme. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même tout en regardant.

_Pas mal. Peut-être un début de culotte de cheval ? Non, c'est l'éclairage…Hmm mouaii… Pas mal... Jane pourrait aimer._

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en regardant autour d'elle, embarrassée.

- Mais t'es pas bien… Lisbon… tu files du mauvais coton, ma vieille… Pfff…la soirée n'est vraiment pas gagnée. Tu lui as promis qu'il serait déçu… tu te souviens ? Se réprimanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Lorsqu'elle s'engueulait, elle s'appelait par son nom de famille.

_Un de ces quatre, je vais finir dans un asile et personne ne viendra plus me voir. On m'oubliera et…_

Elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant chez elle. Le bruit caractéristique de la DS de Jane.

_Et merde !_

Elle se précipita sur la première chemise blanche qu'elle trouva et enfila à la va-vite un pantalon noir. Heureusement, un peu plus tôt, elle avait retrouvé au fond d'un placard des chaussures à petits talons… noires…

_La même Lisbon que d'habitude mais le modèle maquillé. Bravo le glamour…_

- Pas étonnant que tu ne trouves pas de mec pour sortir plus souvent. Grogna-t-elle avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée où Jane venait de sonner.

Dans l'escalier, la voix d'un ange lui dit : _Tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse Térésa…_

Ce à quoi son pendant démoniaque susurra : _Trop tard ma vieille… la question est : vas-tu tomber dans ses draps ? _

Lisbon agita ses bras en l'air, chassant les mouches imaginaires qui l'importunaient.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet multicolore.

.

.

Le restaurant était français, les lumières tamisées et, en fond sonore, une douce petite musique enveloppait les clients.

Jane avait bien fait les choses, comme d'habitude.

A l'apéritif, il prit un club soda et lui proposa de commander pour elle. Il était sûr qu'elle adorerait. Premier défi. Elle l'accepta.

- J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de me saouler, Jane ?

Il haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois. Réponse énigmatique.

- De toute façon, je tiens mieux l'alcool qu'il n'y parait. Commenta-t-elle.

On lui servit un _Pacific Cargo_. Le serveur annonça avant de disparaître : « Crème de cassis, jus d'orange, jus de pamplemousse et jus de citron ».

- Allez-y Lisbon… goûtez… Dit Jane.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

- Bravo … c'est excellent… Et pourquoi ce cocktail ?

- Parce qu'il vous ressemble… parce que sur le papier, on s'attend à quelque chose de âpre et acide et qu'une fois qu'on l'a goûté… on s'aperçoit qu'il est clair, frais, doux et même un rien sirupeux… Il faut juste se lancer et ne pas avoir peur de l'image qu'il renvoie…

- Comme vous y allez, dit Lisbon gênée…

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se donner une certaine contenance. Ce n'était pas forcément le genre de restaurant qu'elle fréquentait habituellement mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Juste étrange de se retrouver avec Lui…

Il parla comme si elle avait pensé à voix haute.

- Allez Lisbon… détendez-vous… On ne s'est pas déjà retrouvé en planque en tête à tête ?… Regardez… il y a plein de monde autour de vous… Je sais me tenir en public, vous savez… malgré ce que vous pouvez penser…

- Je ne pense rien…

Il sourit.

- Menteuse…

- Je vous assure…

Il posa les coudes sur la table alors qu'on leur apportait l'entrée. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, le visage un peu de côté, si bien qu'il la regardait de biais.

- Je réitère : « menteuse »… Laissez-moi deviner… non, attendez… avant, je voulais vous dire que vous devriez vous maquiller plus souvent… cela vous va très bien…

Lisbon rosit légèrement. _Il l'a remarqué !_

- Ce que vous allez me dire est si désagréable que vous préférez commencer par un compliment ? C'est ça ?

Jane sourit en prenant une petite bouchée de sa salade de betteraves rouge. La vinaigrette au _lime_, lui picotait la langue contrebalançant le sucré du légume.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez accepté ce dîner… rester avec moi une nuit entière dans le confinement d'une voiture, seule, le plus souvent dans des endroits peu éclairés ne vous pose aucun problème… mais passer une partie de la soirée dans un restaurant français à manger des mets délicats et à boire un vin, ma foi, pas trop mauvais… cela vous dérange…

- Non… c'est parti d'un défi que vous m'avez lancé, je vous signale… Dit Lisbon qui avait levé l'index pour interrompre Jane.

- Moi ?

- Oui… vous…

- Lisbon… dans mes souvenirs… C'est vous qui avez lancé le défi… « j'ai bien envie d'accepter votre invitation juste pour vous montrer combien vous vous trompez sur mon compte »… Voilà ce que vous avez dit… _Moi_, je ne vous ai qu'invité au restaurant… _Vous_ avez décidé de transformer ça en compétition… Et je ne regrette pas, cela dit entre nous…

_Il m'a coincée… Ca y est… T'es trop conne Lisbon ! T'es trop conne…_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous vous sentez acculée ? Dit Jane, le sourire en coin.

- Non… Et pourquoi, je vous aurai lancé ce défi ?

Son cerveau hurla immédiatement à la panique générale. Ce n'était plus une brèche qu'elle avait ouverte, c'était une faille. Jane allait s'y engouffrer avec délectation.

Il se contenta de lui offrir son visage de Sphinx. Celui qu'il utilisait quand une idée avait germée en lui et qu'il allait la mener en bateau. _Mauvais présage_.

- Parce qu'en fait… vous m'adorez…

Lisbon eut un petit rire gêné. Elle fourra son visage dans sa serviette.

- Ne vous cachez pas derrière votre serviette… vous m'adorez, c'est un fait… sinon, vous n'auriez jamais accepté mon invitation et franchement… moi aussi je vous adore…

Jane souffla, s'abattit au fond de sa chaise et d'une pichenette repoussa son assiette.

- Ouf… ça y est… je l'ai dit… voilà… Ca me brûlait tellement depuis tellement de temps que… Je… voilà… Térésa, je t'aime…

Lisbon le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'avait plus que deux jours à vivre. Jane, toujours si sûr de lui, et si fragile à cet instant…

- Alors… vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rire.

- Pourquoi tout le monde part du principe que je veux les escroquer d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Non, Térésa… non… je ne me moquais pas… fit-il doucement, à peine audible.

- Jane… Patrick… j'ai moi aussi un truc à te dire…

Une petite voix démoniaque, derrière la tête de Lisbon, cria : _Yeaaaaaahhhh !_

_._

_._

La DS s'arrêta devant chez Lisbon.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Veni, vidi… Jane hésita… vici ?

Lisbon sortit de la voiture pour se pencher, reglissant la tête dans l'habitacle.

- T'as vachement « vici »…

Jane sourit.

- Un dernier verre ? Fit-elle avec un petit signe de tête.

_Lisbon… tu n'es pas raisonnable… oui mais regarde-moi ces yeux…_


End file.
